


V.

by Melian12



Series: Rilke Adventskalender [5]
Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Deutsch | German, Escape, Fairies, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-08-30 01:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16755190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/pseuds/Melian12
Summary: Ob dus noch denkst, dass ich dir Äpfel brachteUnd dir das Goldhaar glatt strich leis und lind?Weißt du, das war, als ich noch gerne lachte,und du warst damals noch ein Kind.Dann ward ich ernst. In meinem Herzen brannteEin junges Hoffen und ein alter Gram…Zur Zeit, als einmal dir die GouvernanteDen „Werther“ aus den Händen nahm.Der Frühling rief. Ich küsste dir die Wangen,dein Auge sah mich groß und selig an.Das war ein Sonntag. Ferne Glocken klangen,und Lichter gingen durch den Tann…





	V.

Zuerst hatte Friedrich es gar nicht glauben können. Dass Johann wieder zurück sein sollte. Viele Jahre seines Lebens hatte er mit ihm verbracht, seinem Spielgefährten aus Kindertagen, aber eben auch beinahe genauso viele Jahre ohne ihn. Er war dreizehn gewesen, als Johann, der ihm früher immer dabei geholfen hatte, die Feen im Wald zu suchen, in die Stadt gegangen war, um zu lernen. Jurist sollte er werden, studieren sollte er, und die Stadt war vier Tagesreisen entfernt gewesen von dem kleinen, verschlafenen Dorf am Waldrand, in dem Friedrich wohnte.

Friedrich war ein Träumer. Schon immer gewesen. Er war derjenige gewesen, der überzeugt gewesen war von den Feen, von denen ihnen die alten Frauen an langen Winterabenden erzählt hatten. Er war auch derjenige gewesen, der im Sommer ganze Abende lang den Wald durchkämmt hatte – mit Johann. Der ihn zwar hin und wieder auch belächelt hatte, aber sie hatten doch sehr viel Spaß miteinander gehabt.

Sie waren sich nahe gewesen. So nahe, wie Friedrich sich sonst keinem Menschen je gefühlt hatte. Und dann… ja, dann hatte Johann schließlich angefangen, sich immer mehr von ihm zu distanzieren. Und dass, obwohl Friedrich eigentlich gerne öfter mit ihm im Wald gewesen wäre. Er hätte sogar angefangen, auf dem Hof der Goethes zu arbeiten, wenn er so mehr Zeit mit Johann hätte verbringen können. Und immer, wenn er in seiner Nähe gewesen war, war da ein seltsames Kribbeln in seinem Bauch gewesen.

Aber bei ihnen auf dem eigenen Hof gab es ohnehin genug zu tun. Johann war schließlich in die Stadt gegangen, und Friedrich hatte ihn fünf Jahre lang nicht gesehen. Er hatte auf dem Hof gearbeitet, hatte bei einem Mönch, der ein wenig entfernt vom Dorf in einer Klause lebte, Lesen und Schreiben gelernt, und der Mann hatte ihn zunächst für die Kirche gewinnen wollen. Friedrich war begeistert gewesen von der Vorstellung, an Wissen zu gelangen, an Bücher, vielleicht sogar auf irgendwelchen verschlungenen Pfaden zu Gott. Seine Eltern waren einverstanden.

Doch dann hatte sein Vater den Unfall gehabt, bei dem er beinahe sein rechtes Bein verloren hatte. Seitdem hinkte er, und Friedrich, mit sechzehn damals ja schon fast ein Mann, hatten einen Großteil der Arbeit auf dem Hof übernehmen müssen, und alle seine Träume waren wie Glasperlen zerplatzt. Er würde weder zu Wissen noch zu Gott finden, und nicht einmal für die Geschichten von den Feen in den Wäldern, die er als Kind so gerne gehört hatte, fand er mehr Zeit und Muße, wenn er abends völlig erschöpft ins Bett fiel und sofort einschlief.

Jetzt war er achtzehn, verlobt mit der hübschen Charlotte aus dem Nachbardorf, in zwei Monaten wollten sie heiraten, und als er an diesem Morgen Johann ins Dorf kommen sah, als er im ersten Moment seinen Augen nicht traute und sein Herz einen Schlag aussetzte, wurde ihm klar, dass er ihn vermisst hatte. Schrecklich vermisst hatte. Und dass er fünf Jahre lang auf nichts anderes gehofft hatte als auf den Tag, an dem er Johann wiedersehen würde.

Doch als er am Abend schließlich in der Küche des Goetheschen Hofes saß, einen Becher Bier vor und einen anstrengenden Arbeitstag hinter sich, als er mit Johann über dieses und jedes redete, er ihm von seiner bevorstehenden Hochzeit erzählte und Johann im Gegenzug von seiner erfolgreichen Juristenkarriere berichtete, da wurde ihm innerlich ganz kalt. Nicht nur, weil ihm auf einmal klar wurde, wie sehr er Johann eigentlich vermisst hatte. Sondern vor allem, weil er jetzt erkannte, was er sich eigentlich wünschte, in seinem Leben. Nicht Charlotte war es, die er wollte.

Friedrich wollte Johann.

Und so sah er verträumt in die samtigen, dunklen Augen, in denen er auf einmal die Lichter der Feen wieder zu sehen glaubte, die er als Kind so lange gesucht hatte. Und auch später noch, als er eigentlich kein Kind mehr gewesen war, und Johann Goethe noch viel weniger. Feen hatten sie gesucht… aber was hatten sie gefunden? Wirklich gar nichts?

Die Erzählungen von Johanns Karriere, auf die seine Eltern sehr stolz waren, langweilten Friedrich recht bald, und er beschloss, nach Hause zu gehen. Johann war gegangen, er würde in wenigen Tagen wieder abreisen, Friedrich würde ihn nie wieder sehen, und vielleicht war das besser so. Das Kribbeln in seinem Bauch war wieder erwacht, und er war sich nicht sicher, ob das so gut war. Es wäre wohl für sie beide das Beste, wenn sie ihr eigenes Leben hatten.

Er hörte Schritte hinter sich auf dem lehmigen Weg. „Friedrich! Friedrich, warte bitte… einen Moment nur…“

Fast schon widerstrebend drehte er sich um. „Was gibt’s denn? Hast du auch eine Verlobte?“

„Nein.“ Johann war jetzt bei ihm angekommen, und wenn es auch schon dunkel war, so konnte Friedrich doch in seiner Stimme hören, wie empört er war. „Nein, eigentlich wollte ich mich… ich weiß auch nicht.“ Er lachte nervös. „Ich wollte mich entschuldigen, dafür, dass ich damals einfach weggelaufen bin, ohne dir viel zu sagen. Und gleichzeitig möchte ich mich aber auch bei dir bedanken, für den Wald, den du mir geschenkt hast.“

„Oh…“ Friedrich fühlte, dass er rot wurde. „Dass ich dir… den Wald geschenkt habe?“

Johann seufzte. „Ich hätte nicht einfach gehen dürfen. Aber… am Ende hast du mir zu viel bedeutet, und das hat mir Angst gemacht. Ich war ein Feigling. Das tut mir leid. Und jetzt wirst du heiraten, und mit Charlotte glücklich werden, und ich bin Jurist… ich werde auch jemanden finden, früher oder später, da bin ich mir sicher…“

Man hörte deutlich, dass er sich nicht sicher war. Und Friedrich wurde langsam klar, warum Johann gegangen war, und was er meinte, wenn er sagte, er hätte ihm zu viel bedeutet. Er seufzte leise. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mit Lolo glücklich werde. Sie ist eine gute Frau, mit Sicherheit…“ Vorsichtig sah er Johann an. „Aber sie ist eben eine Frau.“

Er hörte, dass Johann scharf die Luft einsog. „Du… das meinst du nicht so, oder? Du willst dich über mich lustig machen.“

„Niemals.“ Friedrich sah bestürzt in seine Richtung. „Das könnte ich nicht. Dazu… dazu bedeutest du mir zu viel.“ Er trat auf Johann zu und nahm seine Hand. „Wollen wir… noch einmal in den Wald gehen? Feen suchen? So wie früher?“

Johann erwiderte seinen Händedruck. „Ja… so wie früher…“

Hand in Hand liefen sie auf den Wald zu, der sich als große Schwärze vom dunklen, samtblauen Nachthimmel abhob. Das Kribbeln in Friedrichs Bauch wurde immer stärker, seine Hände schwitzten, er war furchtbar nervös – aber es fühlte sich gut an. Endlich einmal richtig.

Und dann sahen sie es, schon als sie den Waldrand erreichten: die kleinen Lichter, die die zwischen den Bäumen umher huschten. Wie erstarrt blieb Friedrich stehen.

„Johann… siehst du das…“

„Ja… ich sehe es.“ Johann lächelte. „Wir haben sie doch noch gefunden, oder? Die Feen?“

Friedrich nickte glücklich. Er beugte sich zu Johann hinüber und küsste ihn auf die Wange. In der Ferne hörte man eine Glocke läuten, doch die beiden beachteten sie nicht. Wie verzaubert liefen sie in den Wald, Hand in Hand, in das magische Leuchten der Feen hinein. Sie kehrten einer Welt den Rücken, die ihre Liebe nicht akzeptieren würde, und kamen nicht mehr zurück.


End file.
